Sweet Sorrow
by Maidenstear
Summary: After thousands of years, finally he could rest.


Aneko: This little booger of a fanfiction caused actually caused me a lot of trouble. I didn't think it was going to take this long to finish it. Ah, well. At least it's done now. Kind of like how Pennies and Dreams in the Sand, this fiction is kind of supposed to be the companion to Rites. Hope you enjoy it.

There should not be any typos! None! I reread this several times! If there are any I hate myself! :(

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the ridiculously large Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Sorrow<strong>

It was strange to think that after over five thousand years, he was finally going to be able to rest. At last, he would be allowed to see his father, and his father's father, and all of the others who went before him. Every wave that the boat crossed made him yearn more for home.

That moment, when he had finally looked upon his name, written on the cartouche around his neck, the memories had come rushing back in one short moment, almost staggering with their weight. He was no longer the dark spirit, the nameless Pharaoh. He had a name and an identity, the thing he had been craving for so long now.

But just like almost everything else in the world, it came with a price. As the adrenaline of battle left everyone, exhaustion settling deep in their bones, he knew with a heavy heart that there would have to be one more battle. It would be, without a doubt, the hardest battle he had even fought. Not because of his opponent (though his opponent was indeed strong), but because it might mean goodbye.

He had known from the very first time he met Yugi that the day would come when they would have to part ways. He had been prepared for this. Or at least, he thought he had been. Now he wasn't so sure. He hadn't thought that he would grow to care for Yugi the way he did.

In the four years since he had been released, the void of his mind had been filled with new friends and new memories. Things just as precious as his other, older memories. Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan. Even when he didn't have a clue who he was, they stood by him as his friends, encouraging him when he was in doubt, giving him the strength he needed to win. They were, honestly, the kind of friends he probably never would have had during his time as Pharaoh. Besides Mana, no one could really get past the fact that he was the king. He had been the "great Pharaoh," loved and respected by people. But no one really saw Atem the person. As much as he loved his Egypt, at times it had been a little lonely.

Every moment, the boat sailed a little closer, and his heart still echoed with uncertainty. He didn't want to win. He didn't want to lose. He struggled vainly against himself, trying to find the correct answer, but no matter what he did, it was an unending battle. So he ignored the thought, focusing instead on the present moment. He would just prepare for the duel and face it like he faced all the others—with all that he had. And that was why, though it was Yugi he faced, he put all three Egyptian god cards in his deck. A part of him—just a small part—desperately wanted to leave them out. What if Yugi couldn't handle going up against the cards? What if he got hurt? What if he couldn't beat them: He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, trying to think with the mind of a duelist. And any duelist would be foolish _not_ to use three of the most powerful duel monster carts ever made. His deck should be nothing other than his best. Anything less was unacceptable. He spent hours poring over his cards, comparing his strategies.

But they weren't just _his_. The cards and strategies and everything else were _theirs_. Together. Shared.

He could hear it, the sound of Yugi's soul crying out in sadness. Despite how much the boy tried to hide it, his grief over the possible goodbye was still obvious. He wanted to comfort his young friend, but he had no idea what he could say. How could he encourage him when he was feeling just as confused and sad? He felt as though anything he might say would sound empty and forced. So he said nothing at all. And meanwhile, they still sailed closer to Egypt.

It was once they reached their location that he thought they really should have talked more, as they all set foot on the sand. He had wasted what might have been their last few hours together. Now, Yugi was walking them towards the tomb.

There should have been more time. He should have talked with Yugi all through the night, until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Instead, he had kept up a dumb silence, and now, they might part ways forever.

The closer they got to the room of the final duel, the louder he could hear the voices of his ancestors. They called to him from beyond the gates of time and death. But that still didn't ease the tight knot in his stomach.

He was glad that Yugi was the one who put the Millennium Items in their places. If it was hum, he probably would have hesitated. One by one, the Items were placed to rest in the stone. Last of all was the Puzzle. For just a second or two, Yugi paused, and in those couple of moments, they were both ready. Without words, he bid his host goodbye, while the judging light split them in two from their shadows up.

He almost fell to his knees—his body was much lighter without the comforting weight of Yugi's soul beside his. But he caught himself, and the only thing he could do was walk, to the other end of the platform, away from Yugi and towards their duel. Yugi's footsteps echoed his own.

They turned to face each other. Just one look into the boy's gentle, large eyes, and his stiff muscles relaxed just a little. Right now, all that mattered was this exact moment. He couldn't worry about the outcome when nothing had been decided yet. If he focused so much on the future, he would miss the present. So he turned all his attention towards the duel that would determine his fate.

He had always thought that it would be a great honor to fight Yugi, but that small part of him was still afraid of hurting him. He knew Yugi was strong, but he couldn't shake the overprotective feeling he had.

He had no brothers or sisters growing up. His mother had been a frail woman and died soon after his birth. Grief-stricken, his father had never taken another wife. At times when he was growing up he wondered what it would be like to have a brother. Now he knew. If he had had a brother, he would have wanted him to be just like Yugi. Kind and unfailingly gentle, but with an inner strength that rivaled the strongest warrior.

Unsurprisingly, Yugi beat all three god cards, and he couldn't help but feel proud. The boy had come a long way from the bullied, helpless person he used to be.

When his memories had returned, he knew immediately that the only one who could face him was Yugi. Yugi knew it too. It was a test for the both of them. Despite all his worries, he grew excited. This was where it really began, and he would give it his all. Right now, he could forget what the outcome would mean, and enjoy the duel against his dear friend. By the gleam in his eyes, he could tell Yugi was enjoying it too. He wished he could freeze time, so that he could remember this moment forever.

Reality came crashing down on them both sooner than he was ready for. As Yugi realized how close he was to winning, he halted, frightened tears pouring down his face.

They were about to part.

He _wanted_ to tell Yugi that it was okay, if it was this painful, they didn't have separate just yet. But he knew that what the boy _needed_—what they both needed—was to become their own selves.

Although their mind link was broken now, he sent as much silent encouragement as he could before he spoke.

"Go on, Yugi. It's your move." _It's okay. You can do this, Yugi._

Yugi was strong. He had always been strong, a trait that was sometimes hard to see. He dried the tears from his eyes.

"Silent Magician! Attack his life points directly!"

His life points fell to zero in a matter of moments, but for some reason he was smiling. He had lost once before, against Raphael, but that had been under the Seal of Orichalcos—a very dishonest fight. Now, with his own strength, he had fought and lost.

Yugi fell to his knees, and looking at the child's tears, he remembered the night before, when the boy's heart had been crying with sadness. Yugi was strong, but he couldn't always be.

So he would just be strong for him. Since they had met, Yugi had always been beside him, standing up when he couldn't. Now, he would do the same.

He pulled his young friend to his feet and even though he could feel sadness threatening to overwhelm him, he still smiled. He felt sad and happy and excited and nervous and everything in between.

Somehow, he managed to get through his goodbye to Yugi with dry eyes.

He announced his name to the Eye, and it opened with the groaning of centuries, embracing him in a warm and gentle light. He almost made it through without turning back, but they called to him, their urgent voices effectively halting him in his tracks. They all hated to say goodbye as much as he did.

He wanted to look back. He wanted to see their faces one more time. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. If he did, he might not be able to keep the sadness at bay.

He was still standing glued to his spot, unable to lift his foot and move forward. Unable to step forward, unable to turn back.

And it was Yugi who moved him. Yugi, the host who had been with him for four years. Kind, gentle Yugi, his brother, his friend.

"Like we always say—it's your move!"

Yugi wasn't always strong, but neither was he. He could hear the smile in the boy's voice, and he finally recalled the answer that had been hidden from him until now. He smiled, and with Yugi's words behind him, he walked through the door.

_Wherever I go, you'll be with me_.

The stone door rumbled closed, and he looked to Egypt's sky.

_I'm waiting for you, Yugi_.

* * *

><p>Aneko: This one is a lot longer than Rites. Mostly cause I threw in a whole bunch of extra thoughts. But that's okay.<p>

I'm thinking of doing a multi-chaptered Yu-Gi-Oh! fiction. What do you all think?

My favorite voices of Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged are Marik and Yami/Yugi. Mwee Hee. Marik makes me laugh. :3 ^_^


End file.
